owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Fallen Wings
Fallen Wings is the eighty-first chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary Saitō and Shikama Dōji in Shinoa's body exchange pleasantries when Basteya Irclu appears and announces that the unification ritual is ready and prepared to execute. The spell begins and Shinya, Shigure, Sayuri, and Mito express their surprise at the suddenness of what apparently looks like a mass suicide, although Shigure confirms otherwise. Saitō, absorbing the life force of his comrades, urges Shihō to take his sister and escape. Saitō then engages in battle with the First, unleashing beasts on him. Below, Mikaela attempts to locate Yūichirō who had just awakened bound in chains. Elsewhere, Mahiru urges Guren to betray everyone. Long Summary Saitō is standing opposite Shikama Dōji within Shinoa's body. In between them is Kimizuki and Mirai with four seraph wings on her back. The first warmly asks how many years has it been and Saitō deems it a good questions, guessing it has been at least two thousand years.Page 2-3 During this exchange, Kimizuki wonders who these people are before turning to Mirai near him. Continuing to speak to one another, the first asks whether Saitō has been well, he has. Explaining that the years have been rather entertaining for him, chains then begin emerging from Saitō's back. He has been so eagerly awaiting the first’s return, stating that he practically counted the days with bated breath as the chains penetrate the ground surrounding him. Not looking too amused, the first continues to listen as Saitō tells them he could hardly wait to show them what he is truly capable of, emphasising to make the first pay attention.Page 3-4 Shinoa does not react when they are suddenly joined by Basteya Irclu and another vampire crashing into the room. They shout to lord Saitō that the unification spell is ready, and they will begin at his command. Saitō calmly states it is good, proceed and the first happily queries what are they all doing. The reply is simple, they are restraining the first but this is laughed off, the first states they are all so weak and can they really do that. Saitō replies that he is not at all confidant, he voices a feeling that they will fail at it utterly.Page 5-6 Basteya begins the spell with the other vampire as they manipulate spell tags in their hands whilst the first nonchalantly observes. Outside there are large fires in parts of Shibuya from the Hyakuya Sect’s attack. Members place spell tags on their chests, and Sayuri who views this is one to witness cracks appearing in the sky where long chains appear and stab through the chests of Hyakuya Sect soldiers. The combatants defending Shibuya including Mito, Shinya and Shigure appear shocked at this. Goshi also witnesses the agents who were skewered mid-air slump to the ground. He asks what is going on with the agents on the floor impaled by a chain each and Mito assumes a mass suicide. Shigure clarifies the matter, checking and confirming that one is alive but in a state. Shinya can already tell that this is bad and asks where Guren is. Sayuri cannot say so Shinya suggests they go find him. Ferid joins them, dragging the unresponsive Hyakuya agent agreeing with Shinya’s plan to find Guren, it seems fun.Page 7-9 Within the seraph chamber, Saitō can suspend himself off the ground with the chains able to move as well. They have also penetrated Basteya and the vampire accomplice rendering them unconscious too. Shikama Doji deduces that Saitō is absorbing their life energy and wonders aloud how much more powerful that would make him. Curse marks begin to cover Saitō's face as he raises it is a good question and although he could not say, he says they might as well test it telling father here he goes. After that, the first responds how dull and will be on their way as the first reaches toward Mirai. Kimizuki tells them to not dare before the first’s outstretched hand is effected by one of Saitō's chains wrapped round the wrist. Exchanging glances with one another, Saitō then turns and instructs Kimizuki to take the girl and run. Further that he should make his way towards Shinjuku since Saitō has allies there and Kimizuki should find them.Page 9-12 Yanking the chain, the first frees themselves whilst decapitating Saitō. Kimizuki appears stunned to see Saitō's head attached by a chain, still alive and well. Head untroubled on the floor, Saitō explains that the Demon Army was founded by the first for his personal use and if Kimizuki stays here he will only be experimented on further before ending that he should run quickly. Kimizuki does so, carrying Mirai he is called by Yoichi where they retreat.Page 12-14 Telling Saitō that if Kimizuki joins his group, Mirai will only end up as his guinea pig instead of the firsts, Saitō insists that he would never so such a thing. By now his head is floating through the air on a chain and the first addresses this asking what happened to Saitō's head. He replies that he woke up one morning and it was like this, asking isn’t that strange. Agreeing, the first does not recall constructing him like that. They then ask if the chain was cut would Saitō die to which Saitō confirms that is the case, he would be quite dead requesting that the first please not cut it. The first instantly severs the neck chain. Managing a smirk as Saitō loses the connection to his head, a mass of chains burst from Saitō's open neck. The first moves to avoid them stabbing into the ground where they were and calls out that Saitō did not die at all, he lied to them.Page 14-16 Not staying, the first smashes their way out the window and Shinoa grows six seraph wings to become airborne outside. She has noticed the chains pursuing her, arching their way out of the building towards where she is. The first can see Saitō has his head reattached and also generated large, long scaled appendages ending in animal heads. These include a ram, panther, goat, wolf, lion and a draconic like creature. Concerning this the first remarks that it seems dangerous, it looks almost like a beast of the apocalypse. Saitō asks if it is not impressive, though concedes that it is just smoke and mirrors. Complimenting the first’s wings, he says they are lovely as always just like an angels.Page 16-19 Deeming it ironic, the first has these wings despite losing the sun forever and falling into darkness, all because of a simple taboo. Shinoa becomes encircled by scythes and then declares that if Saitō keep interrupting them like this, they will have to punish him. Saitō replies that it is about time, and whether he has finally managed to make them see him. Shinoa silently smiles as Saitō gathers his chains and the first their scythe. Simultaneously the weapons are ordered to pierce the first through and slice Saitō to bits respectively. The beast heads extend into the air where chains making contact with the scythes around the first result in large explosions.Page 19-23 Mika is running as he witnesses the large blasts high above the buildings. Wondering what is going on, he then dismisses that scenario in favour of finding Yu first. Telling himself to concentrate, Mika closes his eyes and hones his senses to search for him.Page 24 In the north ward of Shibuya people are hurrying announcing that they have to get Sun God Aten and the Sword of Michael as far away from this location as possible. Yu stirs as he too see’s the battle between Saitō and the first. Yu is chained and being transported on a stretcher and he notes the explosions and wonders why he is tied up, he cannot get them off. He calls to the people moving him shouting where are they taking him.Page 25 Blinking, Mika has found him and leaps atop a building towards his goal.Page 26 Elsewhere Guren stands motionlessly as Mahiru-no-Yo floats nearby. She says it is time for their betrayal and continues the encouragement to betray everyone, it will all take only a moment, an instant just a blink of time. Mahiru-no-Yo concludes by telling Guren to close his eyes and let himself change, become the other Guren.Page 27-29 Characters in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters Category:Volume 20